


Playing Dirty

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle hates the very real sadness in Merle's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Dirty

The fights for the Drag Race cameras are completely fake and yet... Michelle hates the very real sadness in Merle's eyes. She knows something happened with Santino, an argument, a slip of trust, something, she doesn't know what, she doesn't need to know. The cameras shut off and Michelle smiles, stroking a hand over Merle's back, her lips brushing Merle's ear just slightly. 

"Hey, you know this is all bullshit right?"

"Yeah... just... not fun."

Michelle laughs softly. 

"Yeah well, maybe we can find a way to make it suck less later..."

"What do you..."

"Drinks, Ginsberg..."

"Oh... well... okay."


End file.
